


Such Stuff As Dreams Are Made On

by thinkatory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkatory/pseuds/thinkatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The difference between thinking about someone and dreaming about someone is the difference between sleeping with someone and dating someone, it means they've gotten under your skin." Dean dreams. Spoilers for Season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Stuff As Dreams Are Made On

It isn't that Dean hasn't _thought_ about Lisa Braeden. He has, she was very loud and very bendy, even for a yoga instructor, and if he remembers her after eight years (some longer than others), she had to be good.

He was good, but he's always good.

The point is, he's thought about her. It's why they went to see her in the first place.

The difference between thinking about someone and dreaming about someone is the difference between sleeping with someone and dating someone, it means they've gotten under your skin. He didn't try to dream about her; she just showed up one night. Then another, and another, whenever he’s not dreaming about Hell (or Angelina Jolie), he’s dreaming about – well, you get the picture.

_Almost an hour until Ben's home from soccer practice..._

She showed up with a kid. A kid who isn't his, but you could fool him, and it's not that he wants a kid, but -- really, there isn't a good answer to any of this, so he doesn't bother thinking about it.

The next time, he's lounging on her couch -- their couch -- and she hands him a beer, settles up against him (she fits right against his side, her hand light on the back of his neck) and she kisses his cheek.

It feels right. Easy. Normal. He opens the beer, puts his arm around her, allows himself a little self-satisfied smirk when she fits her head against his shoulder and her lips graze his neck.

"Come on, you have to watch this part," he says, gesturing at the TV with his beer.

"Sometimes I think you love Steve McQueen more than you'll ever love me," she says.

"Don't count on it," he says, and she puts a hand to his cheek, guides his eyes to hers, and kisses him.

Ben runs into the room, stops, and shields his eyes. "Oh god, did I walk in on -- "

Lisa withdraws quickly, sits up, embarrassed. "No, no -- "

"No," Dean concludes with a grin, and leans over the back of the couch to look back at the kid. "Took you long enough, now come on, there's a pizza on the way and _The Magnificent Seven_ is on."

"Did you get pepperoni?" Ben asks, warily.

"No, and we didn't get mushrooms either, now come on, sit." Lisa gives her son a pointed look.

Ben obediently hops over the couch into a spot next to Dean and watches the movie. A minute or so passes with him eyeing the bottle, before he finally asks, "Can I have one?"

"No," Lisa says instantly, at the same time that Dean says "Not yet."

Ben just shakes his head. "Weak," he concludes.

Dean ruffles his hair and grins, while Lisa sighs into his shoulder, and that's when he wakes up to the strains of Foreigner. By the time he's grabbed his shoes and laced up, Asia is blasting and Sam's starting to stir.

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" he declares.


End file.
